The Path to Hope
by KingofHope
Summary: 16 talented students have been accepted into the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. However, they soon realize that they're here for a more nefarious purpose. Will they prevail or will they fall into the pit of this academy of despair...? (11/14/18: Cast Finalized) (Closed)


**Greetings, everyone! Welcome to the character page. This will be where I reveal the characters that have been submitted and the characters that have been accepted. Before I do that, I do have to explain a few ground rules.**

 **Rule #1: You MUST submit a character via PMs. If you submit a character via reviews, they will be denied. I will also be accepting characters on my DeviantArt account. My account name there is the same as it is here, KingofHope.**

 **Rule #2: They MUST be between the age of 16-18. I won't be accepting any child prodigies.**

 **Rule #3: No Mary Sues or Gary Stus. I'm serious.**

 **Rule #4: I know this might go without saying, but I will NOT accept joke submissions. I won't even put them on the list of submitted characters, so please refrain from submitting one.**

 **That's about it for the rules. Here's the outline to submit your characters in. The deadline wil be November 20th. Have fun submitting!**

* * *

 **Update – October 22, 2018**

 **So... Change of plans. I will be having canon characters in this story. However... I am only picking eight. Four boys and four girls. I will be putting up a poll after this update. So, if you want to add anything to your characters by having them connected to canon characters, go right ahead.**

* * *

 **Update - October 28th, 2018**

 **Since submissions have screeched to a halt at this point, I have decided to reveal two canon characters and two submissions that made it into the story. The canon characters that made it will be removed from the poll. I will unveil the next four characters in a week or two. But that doesn't mean submissions are closed! Submissions are still open. Again, the deadline is November 20th, so you guys have plenty of time!**

* * *

 **Update - November 3rd, 2018**

 **The next four characters have been chosen! Congratulations to those whose characters made it in! And wow, 19 submissions! I know that's not a lot, all things considered, but it's a lot more than I was expecting. Thank you all so much for even considering submitting a character! Again, the deadline is November 20th!**

* * *

 **Update - November 4th, 2018**

 **Hello, everyone. I give you this update to explain something. I have incorporated a new element to this story that will certainly change things up. And that will be... Motive Submissions! Here's the gist; you guys will submit motives (either entirely original or canon motives with a certain twist to them.) So, please feel free to submit a motive! It certainly doesn't hurt to have suggestions!**

* * *

 **Update - November 7th, 2018**

 **Surprise! The deadline has been changed to November 15th, and along with that are four new characters joining this despair-fest!**

* * *

 **Update - November 14th, 2018**

 **Since submissions have stopped, I decided to end the deadline a day early. The cast has been finalized and the deadline has been reached. Thank you all for your wonderful submissions and, even if your character didn't make it into this story, I sincerely hope you're still invested in this story. When will the first chapter come out? I'm unsure. I don't have a set schedule, but expect the first chapter soon.**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Talent: (name of talent and what does the talent mean?)**

 **Age: (must be between 16-18)**

 **Gender:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Blood Type:**

 **Personality: (must be as detailed as possible)**

 **Appearance: (again, must be as detailed as possible)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Secrets:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Friends/Enemies: (what kind of people would your character get along with or butt heads with?)**

 **Romance: (Would you be fine with seeing your character fall in love with someone? Why or why not?)**

 **Why your character would kill:**

 **Quotes:**

 **Introduction:**

 **Miscellaneous: (any interesting facts you want me to know about your character?)**

* * *

 **Submitted Characters: 26**

 **Shigehito Watanabe – Ultimate Defense Attorney (submitted by me)**

 **Axel Ueda – Ultimate Soccer Player (submitted by Birb)**

 **Kazuma Asami – Ultimate Electronic Musician (submitted by StoryProducer214)**

 **Maya Shidou – Ultimate Gothic Enthusiast (submitted by The Celestial Sky Dragon)**

 **Nagano Hana – Ultimate Talent Researcher (submitted by Jeptwin)**

 **Yato Kinniku – Ultimate Bodyguard (submitted by PettyPunk)**

 **Onna Rashi – Ultimate Stage Magician (submitted by Raz The Giant)**

 **Reiko Yurei – Ultimate Yokai Hunter (submitted by dashunterman)**

 **Daihito – Ultimate Comedian (submitted by TheBlooperM)**

 **Yajiru Shirobo – Ultimate Archer (submitted by ObieSenpai)**

 **Adriano Logan Romano – Ultimate Mob Boss (submitted by SaveUsLogan)**

 **Yuuki Miyamoto – Ultimate Spirit Medium (submitted by Chandagrigus)**

 **Vince Connor – Ultimate Con Artist (submitted by gamergirl101)**

 **Phoenix Rain – Ultimate Actor (submitted by ThisGuySucks)**

 **Yumei Mao – Ultimate Shaolin Monk (submitted by Magus1108)**

 **Hotaru Akashi – Ultimate Scholar (submitted by Crit Fail)**

 **Yu Yoshi – Ultimate Survivor (submitted by pokemonsuperallstar)**

 **Chen My – Ultimate Juggler (submitted by ThePLOThand)**

 **Anna Marie A. Greengrass – Ultimate Youth Psychiatrist (submitted by Kizuna Hikari)**

 **Baka Onishi – Ultimate Failure (submitted by my death can't be cured)**

 **Rat – Ultimate Rat Catcher (submitted by** **danieltruong1917)**

 **Adriana Andrade – Ultimate Rapper (submitted by Superguy559)**

 **Mason Narystyles – Ultimate Erotic Film Star (submitted by ShinyOshawottKing1)**

 **Asuga Sakura – Ultimate Tessen Master (submitted by GrandmasterCastiel)**

 **Brendan Rainier – Ultimate Conservationist (submitted by JCW18)**

 **Victoria Masry – Ultimate Egyptologist (submitted by Wintersmith23)**

* * *

 **Students of Class 78**

* * *

 **1\. Makoto Naegi – Ultimate Lucky Student**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Appearance: Spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge, and washed-out hazel eyes. He wears a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes. His hoodie has a logo of a red gas mask in a circle printed on the back of the hood, and the zipper goes all the way up to the top of the hood. He also wears a pin shaped like a four-pointed star overlaid on a crescent moon pinned to the lapel of his jacket.**

 **Likes: Curry and trendy things**

 **Dislikes: Dried mackerel and dried bean curd**

* * *

 **2\. Reiko Yurei – Ultimate Yokai Hunter**

 **Creator: dashunterman**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Appearance: Red hair cut in a boyish pixie cut, an athletic toned body with a moderate bust, vivid green eyes with the left eye looking slightly glassy, and a scar along her right cheek. She wore a black ankle length coat with various talismans and charms visible in the lining, a black vest with a white button-up undershirt, tight black leather pants, black knee length high heeled boots and black wireframe glasses.**

 **Likes: Chocolate fudge sundaes and firework** **festivals**

 **Dislikes: Yokai and the O-bon festival**

* * *

 **3\. Hotaru Akashi – Ultimate Scholar**

 **Creator: Crit Fail**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **Appearance: Willowy and tall, with long eyelashes and a very effeminate face that is marred by his ghostly pale complexion and slightly gaunt cheekbones. He sports bags underneath his aqua blue eyes. He has raven-colored hair that is quite messy and several bangs lay over his square-shaped glasses. His hair in the back just reaches his neck, as it's longer in the front. He bears a very simple black and white dress suit. However, the white collar is flared open and unkempt. His black tie is opened and loose around his neck. He had a small leatherbound book that can be seen sticking out of his breast pocket along with a few pens. He also has a belt on that's loosely fastened around his waist. His black slacks are rolled above his black dress shoes. He has an old-fashioned silver pocket watch that he keeps in his left pants pocket, with the chain being seen occasionally sticking out. The face of the clock has a severe crack on it, yet it still functions.**

 **Likes: Tea and Chess**

 **Dislikes: Coffee and Television**

* * *

 **4\. Mukuro Ikusaba – Ultimate Soldier**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Appearance: Short, layered, bobbed black hair and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She has a tattoo on her right hand. Her eyes are light gray. She sports a white button down blouse with a pocket which she rolls the sleeves up to her forearm, a red ribbon tied as a bow around her neck, tan fingerless gloves, a light brown pleaded skirt, black knee-high socks, and brown loafers.**

 **Likes: Her sister and army knives**

 **Dislikes: Make-up**

* * *

 **5\. Kazuma Asami – Ultimate Electronic Musician**

 **Creator: StoryProducer214**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Appearance: Messy, brown hair with bangs nearly covering his right eye, green eyes, fair skin, and an average build. He wears a blue checkered hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, gray jeans, and white sneakers. He has green headphones resting on his head, covering his ears.**

 **Likes: His music and the newest technology**

 **Dislikes: People that dislike music and underhanded tactics**

* * *

 **6\. Kyoko Kirigiri – Ultimate ?**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Appearance: Purple eyes and a pale complexion, as well as long lavender hair with a single braid on her left side, tied with a black ribbon. Her outfit consists of a dark purple collared jacket with six brown buttons over a zipped up long-sleeved white blouse and brown tie with a bird-like symbol on it. She also wears a black short skirt, heeled knee-high purple boots with equally knee-high light purple socks. She notably wears custom-made black studded gloves.**

 **Likes: Her hair braids**

 **Dislikes: Goya**

* * *

 **7\. Leon Kuwata – Ultimate Baseball Star**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Appearance: Dyed orange spiked hair, a goatee, and pale blue eyes. He wears a white blazer jacket with a popped collar, a white shirt with a red grunge skull design, dark blue jeans and white platform shoes with black soles. He also has a padlocked chain necklace, two overlapping studded belts, rings, and an oversized safety pin on his lapel. He also has several piercings: a labret, on his tongue and six on his right ear.**

 **Likes: Music**

 **Dislikes: Baseball**

* * *

 **8\. Chen My – Ultimate Juggler**

 **Creator: ThePLOThand**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Chinese**

 **Blood Type: B+**

 **Appearance: Tanned skin, brown eyes, and braided black hair reaching all the way down to her hips. She is far taller than the average Chinese woman (1.90m to be exact). Due to juggling with very heavy objects, she is lean and muscular, but she hides this build by wearing a red hanfu. Her hands are marred with scars and burns. She also carries around a small stone.**

 **Likes: Juggling heavy objects**

 **Dislikes: Juggling sharp or burning objects**

* * *

 **9\. Shigehito Watanabe – Ultimate Defense Attorney**

 **Creator: KingofHope**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: AB-**

 **Appearance: Short chestnut-colored hair with an ahoge, clear blue eyes and a fair complexion. He wears a dark purple suit that is unbuttoned, a white buttoned undershirt with a neat collar, and a light green tie. He also wears purple slacks that are fastened by a brown belt with a bronze buckle, and black loafers.**

 **Likes: Honesty and justice**

 **Dislikes: Dishonesty and injustice**

* * *

 **10\. Maya Shidou – Ultimate Gothic Enthusiast**

 **Creator: The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Appearance: Long black hair that reaches down to her waist, green eyes (but she wears pink contacts), slightly pale skin and a lanky body. She wears a Gothic Lolita dress that consists of a strapless, orange ruffled dress with three layers of bright orange ruffles, the hem being black in color. She wears a black corset over the dress, tied at the front with orange lace. The dress reaches down past her knees, stopping at her shins. She wears a pair of black leggings and platform shoes. She also wears a black shawl over her shoulders, decorated with orange threading and flower embroidery on the sides. She wears a black headdress on her head, matching the Gothic style of her outfit. Finally, she wears a pair of black gloves on her hands. She also has a gold pocket watch.**

 **Likes: The Occult, Gothic Culture, J-Pop**

 **Dislikes: Being called weak**

* * *

 **11\. Mondo Oowada – Ultimate Biker Gang Leader**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Appearance: Slightly tanned skin and a muscular build. He wears his hair as a dark brown punch perm with a pompadour. He has a deep-ridged black eye line circling his purple eyes. His outfit consists of a high-collared black long overcoat known in Japan as "tokkō-fuku", adorned with the symbol of The Crazy Diamonds along with kanji and dragon symbol motifs colored orange on the back and the side, worn open over a white A-shirt. He also wears baggy black pants held up by a belt and his shoes are white loafers. The buckle of his belt is shaped like the face of a Komainu.**

 **Likes: Dogs**

 **Dislikes: Bullies**

* * *

 **12\. Sayaka Maizono – Ultimate Pop Sensation**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Appearance: She is very attractive. She wears eyeliner and blush. She has long dark blue hair which she holds in place with several clips. Her eyes match her hair. Her outfit consists of a traditional seifuku-style Japanese school uniform comprising of a long sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor collar and a pink ribbon bow tie with tails, a blue tartan shirt, black thigh-high socks and brown buckled shoes. Her school crest is visible on her undershirt and on her sleeve.**

 **Likes: Her group and singing**

 **Dislikes: Anything getting in the way of her dream**

* * *

 **13\. Kiyotaka Ishimaru – Ultimate Moral Compass**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Appearance: Short spiky black hair, large matching eyebrows, and intense red eyes. He wears a military style white Japanese male uniform with five golden buttons on each sleeve and six on his chest, a red and bronze medal above his right breast bucket featuring his former high school symbol, yellow epaulettes, a red, black and white armband with kanji** **that means "Public Morals, and knee high black lace-up boots.**

 **Likes: Discipline and Order**

 **Dislikes: Delinquents and people breaking rules**

* * *

 **14\. Yumei Mao – Ultimate Shaolin Monk**

 **Creator: Magus1108**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Chinese**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **Appearance: Long white hair that flows down to her back, a crimson red eye with a black eyepatch covering her left eye, and almost sickly white skin. She has a fit body, but she hides it under her clothing. She wears a traditional Shaolin monk robe; an orange gi that covers her body, with black outer lining in the folds of her uniform. White bandage wrappings cover up her hands and feet, and she wears a pair of simple sandals as well. Beneath her gi, she wears a simple white wrapping to cover up her chest and groin.**

 **Likes: Her iPhone, the teachings of Buddha, and mobile games**

 **Dislikes: The government of China, discrimination, and Communism**

* * *

 **15\. Yu Yoshi – Ultimate Survivor**

 **Creator:** **pokemonsuperallstar**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Appearance: Tall and kinda skinny, wavy unkempt short black hair, and somewhat muscular arms. His teeth resemble fangs and are very sharp. His skin complexion is beige, he has indigo eyes, stitch marks over his neck and bags under his eyes. He wears a black Mens Winter Parkas Warm Faux Fur Lining Padded Coat Jacket Hooded, a white Men's Croft & Barrow Classic-Fit Easy Care Solid Spread-Collar Dress Shirt, a pair of black Condor Tactical Operator Pants, black socks and black Robbie Double Monk Strap Shoes. He carries a black and red Adidas Foundation IV Backpack.**

 **Likes: Coca Cola, cooking, and spicy food**

 **Dislikes: Sweets, rap music, and his luck**

* * *

 **16\. Chihiro Fujisaki – Ultimate Programmer**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Appearance: Small, lithe stature and doll-like appearance with short, light-brown, layered hair and hazel eyes. She wears a girls' winter school uniform set, featuring a long-sleeved dark green jacket, a white shirt with a large Peter Pan collar secured with a thin dark ribbon, suspenders, a box-pleated brown mid-thigh length brown skirt, knee high black socks, and white ribboned Mary Janes. The logo of her former high school is featured on her buttons and the sides of her socks.**

 **Likes: Computers and programming**

 **Dislikes: Her own weak stature**


End file.
